The Hunchback of Notre Ed
by Blue Paratroopa
Summary: The Eds go back in time to a nasty period for the gypsies. Full of songs, gargoyles, and lust, this is a weird crossover with the Hunchback of Notre Dame.
1. The Origin of Quasimoto

This is inspired by the ecxellent Paper Mario 2 story by legendofzeldarocks. I don't own the Eds or Hunhcback.

* * *

It was a typical day in Peach Creek. Edd, Ed, and Eddy were in Edd's garage. 

"Why'd you drag us here, sockhead?" complained Eddy.

Edd pulled out three futuristic-looking helmets hooked up to a large machine that sat in the corner. "Simple. I have invented a virtual reality machine and I would like you two to help me test it out."

"Can I fill in the bubbles?" asked Ed.

"I hate tests!" groaned Eddy.

Edd ignored them and put on his helmet. "You realize that if this is a good job, then we may market this as a scam!"

Eddy immediately put on a helmet. "A scam! Now you're talking! Let's start this baby up!"

Edd and Ed also put on their helmets. "We are scheduled to go hundreds of years ago to Paris," explained Edd.

"Big woop," said Eddy. "We don't know French!"

Edd began to press some buttons. "I do speak a bit, but the system automatically translates. Shall we be off?"

"Oo-la-la!" cried Ed.

Edd hit a final button. In a flash, they were all standing in a Paris square, looking up at the cathedral Notre Dame. Gypsies were everywhere, setting up for some sort of fair.

"What a lovely town!" raved Edd. "You can just smell the history!"

"I smell something," grumbled Eddy. "Don't people clean around here? Geez!" Eddy suddenly spied something. Hey, is that a scam?" He happily ran over to a booth where a gypsy dressed as a jester was putting on a puppet show.

Clopin: **_Morning in Paris_**

_**The city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**The fisherman fishes**_

_**And the baker man bakes**_

_**To the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame**_

"What a haunting melody!" smiled Edd. "Did you write that?"

The gypsy smiled. "I see you are not from around here, children."

Eddy jumped up in annoyance. "Children! We're pre-teens, buster! I HAD A PIMPLE!"

"Odd as you are, you amuse me. I am Clopin the gypsy!"

Edd looked around. "Yes, there were many gypsies in Paris around this time."

Clopin looked confused. "'Were?' 'Around this time?' You are treating us like the past! We are the present, boy!"

"Oh, yes, how silly of me!" Edd laughed innocently.

At that moment, the bells rang out loudly. Clopin looked up in awe. "The bells...Beautiful, aren't they? So many colors, sounds, and changing moods..."

"Certainly," said Edd, "I admire your love of architecture."

Clopin grinned. "Ah, but it's the story behind Notre Dame that makes it so mysterious."

Eddy sat down. "We better not get charged for this."

"You see," continued Clopin, "they don't ring themselves."

"They don't?" said Ed.

"No, silly boy! It is...the hunchback!"

Edd stared. "I never read about any hunchback, monsieur Clopin."

Clopin laughed again. "Why do you need books when you have storytellers?"

"I like this guy!" exclaimed Eddy. Anyone who insulted books was a friend!

Clopin: **_Dark was the night when our tale begins_**

_**On the docks near Notre Dame**_

_**Four frightened gypsies slid silently under**_

_**The docks near Notre Dame  
**_

_**But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were as iron as much as the bells**_

_**The bells of Notre Dame**_

"Who was this horrible creature?" asked Edd.

"Robot Monster from the moon?" guessed Edd.

Clopin gave Ed an odd look. "Your friend is a little...ahem, he was Judge Claude Frollo, hater of the gypsies!

_**Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin  
And he saw corruption  
Everywhere  
Except within**_

"What a horrible sounding person!" cried Edd.

"Is anyone else bored?" groaned Eddy.

Clopin continued his tale. "He singled a gypsy mother out, thinking she had stolen goods! She ran, but hit her head and died instantly. Frollo found that her 'goods' was actually a baby...a disfigured child. He was going to drop it down a well when the good Archdeacon came out. 'STOP' cried the Archdeacon."

"Good for him!" cheered Edd.

"Like a traffic light!" agreed Ed.

"Frollo was forced to raise the child as his own. He was locked away in the bell tower and was given a cruel name."

"'Soapbar?'" guessed Ed.

"'Mistake?'" guessed Edd.

"'Kevin?'" guessed Eddy.

"A name that means half-formed," said Clopin. "Quasimoto! He is the bellringer!

**_Now here is a riddle, try to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man? _**  
**_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame_**

"Amazing," said Edd, after a moment of silence.

"Boring," said Eddy. "Like there's really a freaky, scary monster up there."

"I gotta see it, guys!" cried Ed. Taking off at full speed, he actually ran up the wall of Notre Dame.

"Heavens above!" gasped Edd.

"Literally," added Eddy.

"Ed, you come back here!" called Edd, taking off after his friend.

Clopin watched the boys chase Ed. "You had better not let Frollo see that! He'll suspect the worst!" He paused. "Then again, when a boy is walking up walls, there's not much else to expect."

* * *

Not the best intro, but not the worst. In the next chapter, the Eds will met Quasi and the gargoyles. 


	2. A Man, A Monster, and Three Gargoyles

Edd attempted to climb up the wall after Ed. "Ed, you hurry down right now! I mean it!"

"Sorry, guys." Ed trudged back down grabbed Eddy and Edd, and hurried back up. "I should not leave my best friends!"

Eddy struggled to escape his friend's grip. "Get me down! I hate going to church!"

Edd was also struggling. "Ed, you must use some reason! Admittedly, we've traveled back in time, but be realistic! There's no deformed hunchback up here!"

Ed entered the belltower and ran right into a huge shadowy figure. Its' back was hunched over, and it slumped away. A glimpse of its' face showed a sad-looking deformed man.

"Oh my!" gasped Edd.

The hunchback hid his face in shame and fear. "Please! Go away and...and don't look at me!"

Edd approached it. "Birth defects are a sad thing."

"Check this freak out!" laughed Eddy.

The hunchback sadly nodded. "Nothing but a freak..."

Suddenly, three stone gargoyles came to life. The first one was a fat piglike creature. "You heard the man! Go away!"

"Intruders!" added a muscular one with angel wings.

"Brats!" snapped the last one, with a monkeylike face.

Edd was taken aback. "Talking...gargoyles?"

"The kid can hear us?" said the piglike gargoyle, who was just as surprised.

"We sure can!" said Eddy, getting an idea. "This could be the scam of a lifetime!"

"How odd," mused the muscular one. "Only Quasimoto can hear us..."

Ed was dancing around the hunchback, Quasimoto. "You are so weird and gross, it is so cool! I love you!"

Quasi looked up. 'You love me?"

Edd smiled weakly. "Forgive dear Ed, here. Lovable oaf. I'm Edd with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D. This is Eddy."

"I can't get over the talking gargoyle part," said Eddy.

The piglike gargoyle began to warm up to the kids. "I'm Hugo. The ugly one's Victor," he said motioning to the muscular gargoyle, and then pointed to the monkeylike figure, "and that's Laverne."

"Ugly!" growled Victor.

"I'm..." the hunchback began.

"Quasimoto," finished Edd.

"Some wacko down there was singing about you," informed Eddy. "I mean, he was freakin' SINGING! Who does that?"

Quasi brightened up. "I'm happy to have someone up here with me...but the gargoyles usually keep me company."

"Well, you gotta have friends like us!" grinned Hugo.

Edd looked around the belltower, which was surprisingly big. "You have a delightful home! Did you make this model village? Fascinating!"

"What's going on down there, anyway?" asked Eddy, motioning to the village square.

Hugo hopped over to the balcony (none of the gargoyles had feat). "Glad you asked, kid! Only the best thing that ever happened to us! The Festival of Fools!"

Laverne joined them. "Every year, the gypsies throw a party in that square and we always watch from up here!"

"It would be a lot better down there, though," grumbled Hugo.

"Much better," agreed Quasi.

"But we are still safe up here," said Victor.

Quasi agreed with Victor. "Safe, there's that."

"Stop confusing the boy!" cried Laverne. "I've always told him to just do what makes him happy and I think that's what matters!"

"The festival sounds fun!" smiled Edd. "Who goes?"

"Everyone," said Quasi.

EVERYONE!" exploded Eddy. "That means one thing! Pigeons ripe for scamming!"

Quasi was confused. "Scamming?"

"Eddy is the man with the plan!" said Ed.

"Yes," sighed Edd. "He means he wants to go down and ruin the festival by tricking everyone out of their money!"

"My master says only gypsies do that," said Quasimoto. "Your friend doesn't look like a gypsy."

"My dear Quasimoto," Edd said gently and slightly surprised, "this master of yours must be wrong! Nowadays, that would qualify as full racism! Pray tell, who is you master?"

"A distinguished man," Victor said proudly, "though far from pleasant."

"In other words, he's evil!" added Hugo.

"Always bossing Quasi around and saying he's ugly..." said Laverne.

"He is," Eddy pointed out.

"No one asked you, kid!" glared Hugo.

"What's worse is that all the guards are on his side!" continued Victor. "It's awful!"

Quasimoto heard footsteps. "He's coming!"

Laverne pushed the Eds farther into the belltower. "You guys! Hide now!"

"I promise I won't tell you're here!" whispered Quasi.

The Eds scampered to the bells and hid up in the biggest one. Ed smiled his typical blank grin. "This place rings a bell!"

Edd struggled to keep still. "No one...move!"

They heard Quasimoto's master talking below. "Dear boy," he said in a deep voice, "whomever were you talking to?"

"My...friends," Quasimoto said slowly. Edd gasped, wondering if they would be revealed.

"I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimoto?"

"Stone."

Edd gave a sigh of relief, realizing they were only talking about the gargoyles.

"And can stone talk?" asked the master.

"No."

"That's right. You're a smart lad."

"'A smart lad?'" hissed Eddy in annoyance. "Even I know stone can't talk! At least, till those guys started talking to me. I'm confused."

"As am I," Edd whispered back. "This man frightens me, and if he finds us..."

Hugo peered up at them. "Yeah, Frollo's never a nice guy."

"Frollo!" cried Edd, trying to keep his voice down. "Not Judge Claud Frollo!"

"Ah, you've heard of him?" asked Victor.

"Who hasn't?" said Laverne.

"I've got no strings to hold me down!" Ed informed everyone for no reason.

"Wait..." whispered Eddy, "I hear something."

Frollo: **_You are deformed_**

Quasi: **_I am deformed_**  
Frollo: **_And you are ugly_**  
Quasi: **_And I am ugly..._**

Frollo: **_And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend_**

Quasi: **_You are my one defender_**

"Are they SINGING!" yelled Eddy.

"My, what a rich cultural land we are in!" marveled Edd. "If I wasn't afraid of getting killed, I might sing along!"

Victor sighed wearily. "Ah, but the words of the song matter, and Quasi has been hearing them for his whole life. He must go out there."

"Out there," repeated Hugo and Laverne.

Frollo left the room. The Eds and Gargoyles crept out to join Quasimoto who was gazing up at a piece of stained glass.

Quasi: **_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me_**

_**  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them**_

"What's with this stupid singing!" complained Eddy. "I hate these songs!"

Edd was trying to listen to Quasi sing. "Really, Eddy, they're moving the story forward, aren't they?"

"I am free as a bird, guys!" called Ed. He flapped his arms and boucned around while Quasi burst out onto the balcony, dancing through the various towers, glancing down at the city.

_**And out thereLiving in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever**_

As Quasimoto continued singing, Hugo talked to Edd and Eddy. "See, Quasi's been singing this song for a while, too. Before you guys crashed in, we were just convincing him to go down to the festival."

"Poor hunchback..." sighed Edd.

Quasi jumped down next to them. "I know I can't. What if someone sees me?"

Laverne shrugged. "So they'll see you. Doesn't matter."

"Yeah," agreed Eddy, "there are worse looking guys from where we come from!"

Quasi smiled. "Frollo would hate it there..."

_**Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there**_

_**Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there!**_

Edd stood proudly with Quasimoto on the balcony. "Ah, what a finish...good lord! Everyone can see us!"

They all ducked back into the belltower.

"Yeah, we've always gotta watch out for that finale," said Hugo. "I tell ya, it comes out of nowhere!"

"Let's sing a song!" yelled Ed.

"Ed, we just had a song," Edd said patiently.

"If you could call it that," grumbled Eddy.

Edd turned to the hucnback. "Quasimoto, we'll stay up here with you and watch the festival."

Eddy started to climb down. "Watch nothing! I'm going down there and scamming some villagers!"

"Eddy..."

"No," said Quasi. "He's right. Go down there and at least tell me about how wonderful it really is."

"Frollo always says it's an abomination, but I know he's wrong!" said Hugo. "According to Victor here, I'm the abomination and proud of it!"

Edd joined Eddy in climbing down. "Well then, we'll see you when we get back! Au revior, mon ami!"

"See ya!" called Eddy.

"Some enchanted evening!" added Ed.

* * *

I'm a little embarassed to admit this...but the gargoyles are my favorite characters. There. I said it. 


	3. Topsy Turvy

The Eds were soon roaming the streets of Paris. "Ah," raved Edd, "it's just as fascinating as it was ten minutes ago!"

Eddy had already put up a scamming booth. "Eiffel Towers! Get your model Eiffel Towers!"

"And french fries!" added Ed.

Edd tried to hide the scam. "Those two things have not yet been invented!"

A few passing guards gave them suspicious looks. The Eds hid their scams and put on innocent faces.

"What are ya," glared one of the guards, "some sort of new gypsies?"

Edd inched away. "I think I'm part Irish..."

"Eh, bug off, brats!" grumbled one of the guards.

The guards began to leave when Ed dumbly jumped in the way. "Can I see your sword?" The guard pulled his sword out and shoved it close to Ed's face. The yellow kid was blissfully unaware of the danger. "It is so big and pointy!"

"You're about to FEEL how pointy it is, you little..."

A strong blonde man standing behind the guards grabbed it away. "What strong guards you have here, enough to threaten children."

"We're pre-teens, already!" yelled Ed. "I have pictures of that pimple! Geez!"

The guards started yelling at Phoebus as the Eds snuck away. "We should have thanked that man for helping us out," said Edd. "You know, although these people are merely visions of the past created by my machine, it's really very odd. I feel compassion and deep understanding for the interesting and at times sympathetic beings, as if they were---"

"I'm feeling something for that chick!" interrupted Eddy.

The Eds glanced over to see a beautiful gypsy girl dancing for coins in the street with her little goat. Several other gypsies were neatby.

"Chicken?" said Ed. "Where? I see a goat!"

Edd sighed. "I believe Eddy is referring to the girl, Ed."

Eddy tossed a coin in a hat at the gypsy's feet. "Even I'll fork over dough for this!"

"Thank you!" she called.

Feeling slightly jealous, Edd threw two coins in the hat. Ed gave a piece of old candy to the goat. "If I could walk with the animals, talk to the animals!"

A gypsy boy standing on a wall whistled. Guards were coming.

"Oh, dear," Edd said quietly.

The gypsies started to run. Ed continued to stand in the middle of the street and sing. "...sing with the animals, squawk with the animals!"

While running, the gypsy girl dropped the hat, spilling coins everywhere.

"Hey, hot stuff! I'll help you out!" Edd and Eddy started picking up the coins and giving them to the girl.

One of the guards watching got an idea. "Hey, it looks like that gypsy's taking stuff from the kids!"

The other guard caught on. "Maybe Frollo should know about this..."

The blonde man who helped them out earlier knocked one guard over. The other guard was about to take a swing at him when the man pulled out a sword.

The guard suddenly realized who the man was. "Uh...you wouldn't happen to be that new captain Phoebus who's supposed to be coming, are you?"

"You catch on fast," said Phoebus. "I'm looking for Frollo, actually. Want to help me find him?" The guards quickly led him away. "Thank you, sir!" called Edd.

Eddy looked around. "Where'd the girl go?" She was gone.

"Was she abducted?" cried Ed.

"Hardly," said Edd. "The gypsies simply made a speedy exit. Life's a balancing act for them, you know."

"Whatever. I can't believe I gave her that cash..."

Edd noticed Ed was sucking on something. "Ed, what's in your mouth?"

"Nothing."

"Open your mouth, Ed!"

Ed stuck his tongue out to reveal that he was sucking on one of Quasi's model people.

"One of Quasimodo's villagers?" gasped Edd. "Ed, I'm surprised at you! Well, we seem to have a few minutes before the festival starts. I propose that we go back to the belltower and return it!"

"Yeah," agreed Eddy, "I have a score to settle with that Hugo guy!"

They returned to Notre Dame. Ed helped the other up the wall to the belltower.

"I suppose if no one saw us during the 'Out There' song, no one will see us now," reasoned Edd.

As they reached the top, Quasi swung by on a rope.

"Oh my! Was that Quasimodo?"

"You bet it was!" grinned Hugo.

"Our dear friend finally took our advice!" said Victor.

"Better follow him!" advised Laverne.

Edd tossed Victor the model person and they jumped down after Quasi. The three boys landed face first on the concrete.

"Like a coyote!" smiled Ed.

Quasimodo noticed them. "Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?"

Edd got to his feet. "We've actually had worse..."

"I made it, guys! I'm out there!"

"Grammatically correct, you're out here, but the important thing is that you did come out," said Edd. "However, we must be on our guard. Your master may be out here as well..."

Quasi scanned the crowd. "I don't think he'll see us."

Eddy started building another scam booth. "Yeah, we just blend in! We act like..."

"FOOLS!" cried Clopin, popping out of nowhere. With a wave to the Eds, he began another big number.

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

_**Once a year we turn all Paris upside down**_

_**Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown**_

_**Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day**_

"I gotta get me a microphone!" said Eddy. "I could sell this annoying singing on CD!"

"It's hardly annoying," glared Edd. "And we're supposed to be blending in! Don't make a..."

Eddy had already made a megaphone and was calling out into the crowd. "GET YOUR F.O.F TEE-SHIRTS, FOLKS!"

"...scene."

Ed was running around, seemingly out of control. "I'm Speed Racer!" Ed ran into Edd, Eddy, and Quasi, sending them barreling into a tent. They bumped into the gypsy girl from earlier, who was changing.

"My apologies!" cried Edd. He, Ed, and Quasimodo hid their faces. Eddy just stared. "Remember me?"

The girl caught a glimpse of Quasi's face. "Are you okay?"

Quasi tried to hide again, but realized she didn't think he was strange. "Yes..." he said slowly.

"Just be a little more careful," smiled the girl.

Ed peered outside the tent. "They have chickens out there!" Ed grabbed his friends and ran outside.

"By the way," the girl called after Quasi, "great mask!"

"Ouch," whispered Edd and Eddy.

"Well, go amuse yourselves, boys," said Eddy. "If you're not gonna help me scam these pigeons, I'll do it myself! Get your matching F.O.F hats and flags!"

A grim-looking man was watching from the crowd with Phoebus. He was Judge Claude Frollo. "Captain, watch those boys. There's something odd about them."

Edd chased Eddy through the crowd. "Eddy, I'm warning you..."

Clopin: **_Come one, come all!_**

**_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the myst'ry and romance_**  
**_Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda...  
Dance!_**

The gypsy girl, Esmeralda danced onto the stage.

Edd turned away. "And I thought seeing her dressing was too much...well, Quasimodo, we'll just cover our eyes again, won't we?"

Quasi was intently watching. "So she's named Esmeralda..." he sighed dreamily.

"Well, if it makes you happy."

"I am watching the goat," said Ed.

"I wish I had a camera!" cried Eddy.

Clopin: **_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_**

Several men jumped onto a stage, and some were pulled up. Edd took a closer look at one of the contestants. "Eddy, is that Quasi on stage?"

"Yeah, Esmeralda pulled him up!"

"Me too!" Ed jumped onto the stage. "Go Muppets!"

The people were quickly judged. Ed was knocked off of the stage along with several other losers. Ed smiled hopefully. "Did I win?"

"My," said Edd, "they judge quickly."

Esmeralda tried to pull off Quasimodo's "mask," but found it was real.

"Uh-oh," Edd said quietly.

Eddy was looking the other way. "We don't know him! We never saw him! He's no one to us!"

"He is even cooler than I thought!" yelled Ed.

Edd scrambled around frantically. "I'll try to find a good escape route for him immediately! Like that alley!"

Clopin leapt back onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame! EVERYBODY!"

"I expect you to sing, Eddy," whispered Edd.

"Fine. For him."

All, including the Eds: **_Once a year we throw a party here in town_**  
(Clopin: **_Hail to the king!_**)

**_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_**  
(Clopin: **_Oh, what a king!_**)

**_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown _**  
(Clopin: **_Girls, give a kiss_**)

**_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_**  
(Clopin: **_We've never had a king like this_**)

_**And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

_**On the other three hundred and sixty-four**_

_**Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
So pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!**_

_**(Topsy-Turvy!)  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!**_

HEY!


	4. Top of the World

"Oh, happy day!" cheered Edd. "Our dear new friend has had his first day out and already he's king!"

"Lucky guy," glared Eddy.

Suddenly, an oafish guard in the crowd threw a tomato at Quasimodo, hitting him right in the face.

"I take it back," said Eddy.

The crowd seemed to like this. Quasi was pelted with an array of vegetables, and eventually tied up by the guards. Mob psychology was setting in and the entire crowd began to revolt.

"This ends now!" shouted an angered Ed. He ran at the guards, but crashed into a wall.

"Oh, even Ed's humorous antics will not distract us from the sheer tragedy of this moment!" moaned Edd, outraged at the crowd's actions. "The poor, sheltered being's dreams have all been crushed! Everything is in angst! Oh, misery! Woe! Pain:

Edd was hit with a tomato.

"Finally!" cried Eddy in exasperation. "I was worried no one would shut you up!"

The crowd suddenly stopped. Everything was silent as Esmeralda approached Quasi and cut him free.

Frollo stood up. "You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda shot back. "You speak of justice, yet are cruel to those most in need of help."

"Woo!" cheered Eddy. "Get him where it hurts!"

Everyone turned to Eddy for a second and then turned back to Esmeralda. However, she was gone.

Frollo was bewildered. "How did she---witchcraft!"

Ed pointed to a rooftop where Esmeralda was calmly sitting. "She is over there! The little dickens!" Esmeralda jumped down and was pursued through the crowd.

"My," said Edd. "She's certainly...athletic."

The attention shifted to Quasimodo. Rain began to pour. He ran tragically into the safety of Notre Dame,

"Never again to go 'Out There.'" sighed Edd.

"His loss," said Eddy.

Edd felt guilty. "Somehow, this is partly our fault! I just know it! I propose we return to the belltower! I'm sure Quasimodo needs us!"

Ed transported them back up via wall. The gargoyles were waiting. "We sort of saw that..." said Laverne. "Painful stuff out there."

"Really, we had no idea of knowing that this would happen!" said Victor.

Quasimodo walked in. "My master was punishing me. That's justice."

Hugo hopped over. "Quasi, I'm only made of stone, but I know that ain't justice! It's torture!"

"And public humiliation, I might add!" said Edd.

Eddy listened. "You hear something?"

From below, they could hear someone singing:

_**God help the outcasts  
The poor and downtrodI thought we all were  
The children of God**_

"It's Esmeralda!" Quasimodo cried. They waled out and watched her walking through the cathedral. Djali the goat was there, too.

"She sings like a dog!"

"The saying is like a bird, Ed," corrected Edd, "but I agree."

"She's beautiful," sighed Quasi.

"She's HOT!" drooled Eddy.

Esmeralda noticed Quasi. He ran for it. Esmeralda called to the Eds. "Boys! Do you know him?"

"Indeed, miss Esmeralda," Edd said politely. "However, our friend is rather shy. May we take you to him?"

"I would like that."

They entered the belltower. Quasi was nervously hiding behind the gargoyles.

"She's waiting for you, Quasi," whispered Hugo.

"Go to her," urged Victor.

"Say something," advised Laverne.

"Miming!" smiled Ed.

Edd approached Quasimodo. "Quasi, I really think...where's Eddy? Oh no...don't tell me we left him alone with Esmeralda!"

Eddy was idneed talking to Esmeralda. "And THEN that little weasel has the nerve to call Sarah! After all I taught him, too! I coulda made a trampoline scam if I wanted! Did I tell you that you're sexy?"

"Here's Quasimodo!" announced Edd. Esmeralda's relief was evident. They immediately started talking.

Eddy was outraged. "What the---he took my girl!"

"Eh, she didn't like you anyway!" argued Hugo.

"Did too! She gave me some looks that I saw in this dating book my brother gave me!"

"Lemme see that...hey, this could come in handy if a new gargoyle ever pops up..."

Victor smiled. "Well, now that they're getting along..."

"...they'll stop bothering us," finished Edd. They laughed.

Laverne turned to Ed. "Everyone's friends, now...I guess that leaves me with Ed."

"I can eat rocks."

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

Edd decided to take a walk downstairs. He fond the place was swarming with guards. "Frollo!" Edd ran upstairs. "Quasimodo! Esmeralda! I hate to intrude, but Frollo has his men searching down there! It's but a matter of time before they come up here to look!"

Esmeralda got up. "He's right...I have to get down."

"Will you ever come back?" asked Quasi.

"Of course I will! And before I go..." Esmeralda gave Quasi a little trinket. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Eddy was watching from the distance. "Now she's a poet? Gypsies, geez!"

Quasi helped Esmeralda and Djali down.

"So he finally has a friend!" said Laverne.

"And what a friend!" agreed Hugo.

At that moment, Phoebus walked in and saw the Eds. "You?"

"You?" chorused the Eds.

An enraged Quasi suddenly jumped in. "No soldiers! Sanctuary!"

Phoebus backed away. "Whoa, boy..."

Ed jumped on him from behind. "Leapfrog!"

Phoebus tried to get up. "Hold on...I was just checking on the gypsy girl."

"We can trust him," said Edd.

"Alright...but he has to leave!"

Phoebus slowly walked out. "Right, right. Nice place you have up here."

"You heard the man!" screeched Eddy. "Scram!" Phoebus did.

Hugo came back to life. "Hoo boy! What a jerk!"

"Attempting to find Esmeralda like that!" said Victor.

"He's jealous, Quasi," smiled Laverne.

"Jealous?"

Hugo hopped around in a frustrated circle. "Do we have to drill it into your head, man? She likes you!"

"She loves you!" said Ed, who even got it.

"Does not," muttered Eddy.

"Shut up!" shot Hugo.

"I admit, you have chemistry..." said Edd.

Quasi smiled and began to carve a figure of Esmeralda.

Edd walked over to Laverne. "Laverne, as good as it feels to make him happy, Esmeralda may have only been being nice to him!"

"This is all Quasi has going right now. Don't worry, love will prevail."

"Well..." Edd turned to Quasimodo, who was quietly singing:

_**I dare to dream that she**_

_**Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Ed started ringing the bells, adding background music to the song.

"He really shouldn't be up there, you know," said Victor.

"Are you gonna try and stop him?" asked Eddy.

"I'd prefer not to...touch him."

Edd sighed. "Understandable."

* * *

The bit with Eddy and Hugo being friends is sort of weird. I intended for them to be bonding from the start, but Eddy just kept insulting Quasi, and it never really worked... 


	5. Paris Burns

The next morning, everyone in the belltower woke up to see flames and smoke coming from the city.

"Dear lord!" gasped Edd. "It's like fire! Hellfire!"

"Evil Tim is back!" cheered Ed.

Eddy was annoyed. "It's probably that Frollo guy out lookin' for Esmeralda. I knew she was hot, but now..."

"Not in front of Quasimodo, Eddy!" snapped Edd. He turned to the hunchback. "I'm sure Esmeralda is fine...in fact, Eddy and I will make sure she's fine! We'll go out and look!"

"You'd do that for me?"

"We'd do that for him?" Eddy was equally shocked.

"Of course we would!" said Edd. "However, I think Ed should stay here."

Laverne glanced at Ed. "This is gonna be interesting..."

Edd and Eddy jumped out of the belltower, landing on the streets. The smoke was even worse down there.

"Why are we doing this?" complained Eddy. "We'll get caught!"

Edd laughed. "Relax, Eddy. You're forgetting this is all virtual! No one can really hurt us!"

"Right. Good. So what do we do now?"

"I'm really not sure. Want to take a walk?"

The two walked down the streets, hearing screams of people being interrogated by Frollo. Eddy tried to lighten the mood. "Ya know, we could still pull off a good scam this way! Fire extinguishers!"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Frollo and his guards stomped by. Frollo pointed at them. "You! Odd boys! Have you seen the gypsy Esmeralda?"

Edd shook his head. "We certainly haven't!"

A guard pulled out a drawing of her. "Maybe this'll refresh your memory!"

Eddy's eyes lit up. "Can I have a copy of that?"

"NO!" yelled Frollo. "...it's my only one." The guards stomped away.

"That was close..." said Edd. A flaming arrow narrowly missed them. "Was that an accident?"

"I'm not sticking around to see!"

Suddenly, a barrage of arrows were shot at the Eds. They screamed and took off running.

Phoebus was watching, bewildered. "Sir, what are you doing!"

"They're obviously lying," Frollo said cooly. "I just want to slow them down and interrogate them."

"Then shouldn't you, well, not be using flaming arrows?"

"Fine. You two!"

Two guards, one British and one oafish stood up. "Sir!"

"Follow those boys," ordered Frollo. "If they know where Esmeralda is, we'll find her."

The two Eds were hiding in an alley. "Eddy, we should have never left!" whispered Edd frantically.

"Who's blaming me? YOU'RE the idiot who wanted to be nice to Quasi!"

"You're right...this is all my fault."

Eddy peeked out. "Eh, we can't go back. I think those two are following us." The two guards were leaning against a wall, trying to seem inconspicious.

"Not them again!" cried Edd. "We need to lose them!"

Eddy pulled out some clothes. "I've got just the plan! Good thing a grabbed a few things at the festival yesterday!"

Eddy dressed himself up as Clopin.

Edd was skeptical. "What are you intending to do?"

"You'll see..."

Eddy danced by the guards. "I'm just a kooky gypsy who's Esmeralda's best friend! Yessir, she's so hot! I know everything about her! TOPSY-TURVY!"

The guards started chasing Eddy and disappeared around a corner. Edd watched. "Well, he's got them off my back...but now what's he going to do?"

Eddy ran over in his normal clothes. "How was that?"

"What did that accomplish?"

The guards ran by, chasing Clopin. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know where she is!"

Edd sighed. "Clopin is our friend, Eddy!"

"He'll get over being almost killed. Let's just get outta here and back to the belltower!"

A few feet away, Clopin had been cornered. "I'm telling you, you're making a mistake!"

The British guard looked closer. "You know, he was a lot shorter a few seconds ago..."

"And screechier."

"Fools!" cried Clopin. "You've obviously been tricked!"

Oafish saw the Eds running towards the cathedtal. "Hey, I think the gypsy's right."

"It was those kids! Get them!"

Oafish turned to Clopin. "Don't leave town, buddy." The guards took off after the Eds again.

"There's Notre Dame!" announced Eddy.

"Good! I'd rather not spend any more time on the streets of Paris!" Several arrows were shot by.

"Not again!" Eddy ducked out of the way.

"Eddy, we're trapped!"

"Yeah, that's obvious."

The guards closed in on the Eds. "What should we do to them?" asked the oafish guard.

"Take 'em to Frollo! Then they'll go straight to the Palace of Justice!"

"That's good, right?" Eddy said hopefully.

Edd rolled his eyes. "Oh, Eddy...stop, men!" The guards just laughed. Edd ignored them and continued. "Arresting two innocent children right here? In this holy place?"

"We're teenagers!" hissed Eddy.

Edd dramatically threw out his arms. "Well, I claim sanctuary!"

The British guard laughed again. "Like that's gonna work!"

"It did for Esmeralda, didn't it?" reasoned Edd.

"So you DO know where she is!" accused the oafish guard.

Edd calmly strolled around the men. "No, I only know where she's been. The entire town was at that festival, you should know! Besides, if you do take us in..." Music played as Edd began to sing:

_**You never can run from**_

_**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**__**  
The very eyes of Notre Dame**_

The guards looked up at the statues looking down at them. "Uh...let's go..." The pair quickly retreated

Eddy watched. "That was awesome! I don't even care you sang!"

"Thank you. Still, I wonder where Esmeralda really is..."

In the distance, they saw a windmill erupt in flames. Eddy started into Notre Dame. "Well, she sure ain't over there!"

* * *

This was an interseting chapter, because it's the only one that really strays from the movie for some amusing scenes with Edd and Eddy. 


	6. A Gargoyle Number and a Broken Heart

Edd and Eddy managed to get to the belltower, as all the guards were out pillaging the city. They walked in to find the place was the mess. Quasimodo was sulking in the corner while the gargoyles were chasing a happy Ed around.

"Your friend is NUTS!" yelled Hugo.

Edd stood up for his friend. "Poor Ed doesn't know his own strength, that's all."

Victor finally collapsed. "Well, that may be true...just don't look under the table."

Ed ran by. "I'm in my happy place!"

"Well, we didn't see Esmeralda out there," reported Eddy. Quasimodo just sighed and continued looking out at the burning city.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine!" said Edd.

Hugo hopped over. "And she's coming right back here! I know it! You're one of a kind!" Soft music began to play.

"No, please!" prayed Eddy. "Don't tell me he's gonna sing!"

"Yay!" cried Ed. "Menken!"

Hugo: **_Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire_**

**_  
But still, there's "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for _**

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet ev'ry day...

"Eddy, have you taken a look around here?" whispered Edd.

"What do you mean?" Eddy looked around to see that behind him instead of a wall was a bright purple, seemingly endless background.

"The entire belltower vanished when Hugo began to sing! It's as if we've entered a fantasy sequence...fascinating!" Suddenly, the Eds and gargoyles were sitting around a table with Quasi, dressed as poker players.

Victor: **_A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain some thing more_**

Eddy grabbed some chips. "I raise ya five!"

In one second, they were then dressed as barbers. "Where'd the cards go! I had all the aces! Dang it!"

Victor and Laverne: **_Want something new?_**  
Hugo: **_That's you_**  
Gargoyles: **_For sure!_**

"Oh, calm down, Eddy," reasoned Edd. "Just go with the flow and enjoy the song, even if it feels rather out of place. Of course, so do we. How odd..."

"What?"

"I have words in my head...as if I'm supposed to sing! 'Call me a hopeless romantic...'"

"Don't..." warned Eddy.

Gargoyles: **_No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!_**

Edd: **_Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Quasi, I feel it_**

_**She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door**_

Gargoyles: **_For_**...

The gargoyles bounced Quasi, Ed, Edd, and Eddy around in the air.

"You just HAD to sing!" yelled Eddy.

"Oh dear...heights and speed don't mix with me!"

"Happy place, happy place!" The Eds landed by some coulombs where the gargoyles popped out.

Gargoyles: **_When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la_**

The room was suddenly filled with various hearts, statues, flowers, etc. Eddy got an idea. "Hey, if a fantasy can make this stuff, we could have stumbled upon the best scam ever! We could sell this all!"

Edd tried to bring Eddy back to earth. "Eddy, I wouldn't get too..." Eddy ignored him and scrambled around, trying to pocket everything.

Gargoyles: **_Who wouldn't love a guy like you?_**  
Hugo: **_You got a lot_**

_**The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!**_

"Quasi?" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Esmeralda snaking in. "Quasimodo?" Quasi rushed over.

Eddy turned back to where he was standing to find that everything was gone and that he was sitting in the normal dark belltower. "Hey...where'd all the stuff go?"

"I told you! It was a fantasy!"

"Aw, I was so close!" They saw Esmeralda and Quasimodo helping an injured Phoebus into the tower.

"G.I. Joe?" asked Ed.

"No, it's Phoebus!" corrected Edd. "He must have been hurt in outside!"

Eddy suspiciously watched Phoebus and Esmeralda staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Hey, you don't think she's..."

"I was afraid of this," sighed Hugo. Esmeralda and Phoebus kissed.

"Uh-oh..." chorused Ed, Edd, Eddy, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne.

Ed looked down on the city. "A witch is coming!"

Edd ran to look. "Ed, I'm really getting tired of your amusing mistakes!" he snapped. "That's just Frollo! ... FROLLO'S COMING!"

"You must leave!" Quasimodo advised Esmeralda. "Quick!"

"Promise you won't let anything happen to Phoebus!"

"I promise. The Eds should go with you."

"No way!" said Eddy. "Quasi, we're with you to the end! Holy crap, did I really just say that?"

Edd was proud. "Eddy, your character is developing!"

"Aw, the little dynamic!" smiled Ed. Esmeralda left.

"Quick!" cried Laverne. "We gotta stash the stiff!"

The Eds shoved an unconscious Phoebus into one of the bells, but he fell out. They then painted him gray and stuffed him with the gargoyles, but he stuck out. Next, they tried dangling him out the window, but he almost fell. Finally, he was hidden under a table just as Frollo walked in. The Eds hid with him. Terrified, they listened to Frollo accuse Quasimodo of helping Esmeralda. Frollo revealed that he was planning to attack the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles, at dawn. He then left.

Phoebus crawled out. "We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak!"

"Indeed!" Edd followed. "If Frollo gets there first..."

"Trouble we'll be in!" said Ed, crawling out next.

Eddy was the last to emerge. "You coming, Quasi?"

"I can't."

Eddy and Phoebus were stunned. "What?"

"Surly you care about Esmeralda!" urged Edd.

"She doesn't care about me..."

"You three go," Edd told Phoebus, Ed, and Eddy. "I'll talk to him. Quasimodo, although she sadly doesn't truly love you, she still risked a lot helping you at the festival. She cared enough to come up here and talk to you after that, and then she trusted you enough to leave Phoebus here! Yes, you're sad! I would be, too! Lord knows our Nazz is always swooning Kevin while we end up with the Kankers...but that's far from the point! I'm only a kid, or perhaps a teenager as Eddy would defend, but I'm risking myself and you should too! For all we know, Esmeralda might dump Phoebus for you! What I'm trying to say is...do it out of love." Edd left.

"I say," said Victor.

"Well, Quasi?" asked Laverne. Quasi thought.

The Eds and Phoebus were leaving Notre Dame. "I gave him a speech that would make any Forensics team proud..." Edd told them, "but he didn't follow me."

Quasi suddenly jumped down. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Here's another shame I have..."A Guy Like You" is my favorite Hucnback song...so much for my taste, huh? 


	7. Court of Miracles

Using the map, Quasimodo figured out that the Court of Miracles's entrance was through a tombstone in the cemetery. Ed bounced through. "Wow! Say cool, guys! I'm a zombie! ROAR!"

Phoebus pointed at Ed. "You know, I'm surprised he didn't give himself away at the belltower."

Edd rolled his eyes. "As long as he doesn't uproot any bodies, we're fine."

Quasi pushed a large stone slab on a tombstone over, revealing a staircase leading to the court. "Here it is."

Eddy looks down into the dark murk. "I ain't goin' down there."

"Splish splash, take a bath!" Ed threw Eddy in. The others followed.

"I cleaver hiding place, I must admit," said Edd as they passed piles of bones. "Not really the kind of area where one would look for miracles."

"It's more like the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage," agreed Phoebus.

Ed danced through the piles of bones. "Skeletons!"

"Keep your hands off of them!" hissed Phoebus. "Technically, they're currently the gypsy's property."

"Look, I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to my tower," Quasi said quietly. "I don't want any more trouble."

Ed dove into the pile of bones.

"Great," said Eddy. "Trouble."

"We'll get him," sighed Edd. "You go on ahead."

As Edd and Eddy crawled through the bones after their friend, they heard music playing. They looked up to see Phoebus and Quasi captured by gypsies. "Oh dear!" whispered Edd. "They must think that Quasimodo and Phoebus are spies!"

"At least they didn't see us," said Eddy.

Clopin and the Gypsies: **_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the soundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair  
Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles_**

Clopin: **_Hello, you're there!_**

"We need to find Esmeralda!" Edd said frantically. "Only she can help them!"

They quickly tunneled through the bones and came into the court. It was actually a vast place. Edd looked around. "Wait a second...this place is huge! How deep underground are we, anyway?

"Where's Waldo?" asked Ed.

Eddy was also impressed. "Man, I figured that she'd stick out like a sexy sore thumb. She could be anywhere!"

Edd ran through. "Start looking! They're coming!" The Eds opened doors at random. "Curses, she's nowhere to be found!"

"Boys?" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Esmeralda standing calmly behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"They have Quasimodo and Phoebus!" cried Edd. "Hurry!" They ran to the main room to find that a huge crowd had gathered around the gallows where the two prisoners were. Clopin danced around them.

Clopin: **_Now that we've seen all the evidence_**  
Puppet: **_Wait! I object!_**  
Clopin: **_Overruled!_**  
Puppet: **_I object!_**  
Clopin: **_Quiet!_**  
Puppet: **_Dang!_**

Esmeralda struggled to push her way through the gypsies. "I can't get through!"

Ed suddenly picked her up. "Fly, Esmeralda!" Ed threw Esmeralda over the crowd towards Clopin.

Clopin: **_...so you're going to hang!_**

Esmeralda landed on him. Clopin sat up and leered at her. "A bit soon to be landing on me, isn't it? Wait till I kill your spying boyfriend and then..."

Esmeralda glared at him. "He's not a spy! And neither is Quasimodo!"

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked innocently.

"We did say so!" grumbled Quasi and Phoebus.

"And might I add that your justice system has many flaws!" added Edd.

Clopin shrugged. "Perhaps I should add another verse to the song..."

Eddy jumped up next to Clopin. "Look, we're just here to warn you that Frollo's coming at dawn! Geez, is that so hard to say without going through another song and dance routine?"

The gypsies gasped. Everyone quickly started to pack to escape. Esmeralda walked over to Phoebus. "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not show, but we're all grateful. Especially me."

Phoebus noticed Quasi looking depressed. "But it wasn't just me! Quasimodo's the real brains behind this!"

Edd smiled. "Yes, without his help, we never would have found our way here."

"Nor would I!" thundered Frollo. The guards swarmed the court.

"Ya know," Eddy said calmly, "I saw that coming from a mile away."

The Eds found themselves surrounded. Edd turned to Eddy. "If you saw that coming from a mile away, why didn't you say something?"

"Huh. I don't know."

* * *

Don't ask me why it took so long to update. 


	8. Sanctuary!

The Eds paced. Now in a cage full of gypsies, they were forced to watch as Esmeralda was prepared to burn at stake.

"Great, just great," grumbled Eddy. "Can we get out of here before she gets fried?"

"I just wish there was something we could have done..." Edd said sadly. "But I suppose you're right."

Ed pointed towards the pyre. "Spiderman!"

They turned to see Quasimodo swinging down on a rope and saving Esmeralda. "Sanctuary!" the hunchback yelled to the crowd.

The Eds jumped up in their cage. "YEAH!"

"It's a beautiful victory!" gushed Edd. "Oh, happy day! Joyous occurrence! Our two friends are free! Oh, what a..."

"WE'RE STILL IN A CAGE!" Eddy loudly reminded him.

Phoebus knocked a guard out and grabbed the keys. "Bustin' out!" cheered Ed.

"Stay away from the cathedral!" called Phoebus. "It's not safe!"

Ignoring him, Ed ran up the wall of Notre Dame. Eddy wasn't happy. "I'm getting really tired of running up this thing," he grumbled.

"Oh, please," said Edd. "It's Ed who does the running."

Eddy was suddenly nailed in the head with a brick dropped by Victor. "Sorry!" called the gargoyle.

"Eh, we only hit the annoying one with a big mouth," said Hugo.

Laverne rolled her eyes. "Funny, I saw him hit Eddy, not you."

Quasi rushed over, thankful his friends weren't hurt. "Put him in the bed with Esmeralda and help!"

"You didn't miss much," Hugo informed them as they continued battling. "Quasi went through this whole emotional breakdown, but he's cool now."

Meanwhile, Eddy woke up next to Esmeralda and assumed the best. "FINALLY! I SCORED!"

"Get up, Eddy," snapped Edd, "and grab a brick."

"Sure hope I used protection," Eddy mumbled to himself. "I ain't supporting a kid!"

As they continued dropping stones and bricks downwards towards the guards, Quasi went to attend to Esmeralda. The second he was gone and the Eds had their backs turned, Frollo snuck around the corner. With a swift move, he pushed Ed over the ledge.

"Yahoo!" Ed cried happily.

Edd reached for his friend, but missed and watched him fall down towards the battle. "Ed!"

"Frollo!" gasped Eddy. Seconds later, they were also pushed over and from Frollo's point of view, it looked like they were gone.

Frollo smiled the cruelest smirk one could imagine. "I'm so sorry you tripped, gentlemen. Good day."

Edd and Eddy held onto the ledge out of Frollo's sight. Ed, who had easily survived the fall, run up the wall again. "Top of the world!"

"Ed, you must realize you're in danger!" Edd whispered frantically.

Ed laughed. "Oh, I know that. I just like yelling things."

"My," said Edd. "This explains a lot."

The gargoyles grabbed for the Eds, but couldn't reach. "Hold on, guys!" called Hugo.

Eddy glared. "Do we have a choice?"

Suddenly, Quasi and Esmeralda dropped down next to them hanging onto the ledge as well.

"Hey, this spot's taken!" yelled Eddy.

"Quiet!" hissed Edd.

Frollo towered over all of them with a sword. "'And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the firey pit!'"

Thinking for a change, Ed swung up and knocked Frollo onto a gargoyle. It came to life and hissed. Frollo screamed in horror as the gargoyle broke off and fell, carrying the dreaded judge down with it.

Ed's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I am a killer!"

"No you aren't," Edd said in a low voice. "He tripped."

"Yeah..." said Eddy, stunned.

Esmeralda lost her grip on Quasi, but he was caught by Phoebus. Esmeralda then helped the boys up.

"Mademoiselle," Edd said politely, "I believe your troubles are over." Esmeralda kissed him on the cheek.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Eddy. "YOU KISSED HIM! Stupid one night stands..."

The Eds watched as Paris cheered Quasimodo, finally accepted by all.

Clopin: **_So here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
What makes a monster and what makes a man?_**

Chorus: **_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,_** (etc.)  
Clopin: **_Whatever their pitch, you_**

_**Can feel them bewitch you  
The rich and the ritual knells  
Of the bells of Notre Dame**_

Hugo hopped over with a sad look on his face. "So. I guess you're gonna be leaving now..."

"We'll always have what Ed left under the table," Edd said gently.

"I'd rather we didn't," sighed Victor.

"My closet is full of that stuff," said Eddy. "Scares me too."

"Kid," said Laverne, "if you ever feel like coming back, Paris will be happy to have you."

"Ed is unhappy!" sobbed Ed.

Edd waved. "Goodbye, oh mystical creatures of stone." They began to return to the present as everything went white and then faded to black.

Before the garoyles' voices faded out, they could hear Hugo laughing. "Heh. He called us mystical."

Suddenly, they were back at home in the Cul-De-Sac. "Ya know," remarked Eddy, "that was weird. It all felt so real."

"Look what I found!" Ed held up the Esmeralda's woven band that she gave Quasimodo.

Edd was mortified. "So...that was all...real? We could have died!" He fainted.

"Was it real?" asked Eddy.

"Nah, I made this in art class."

"Oh. Let's not tell Double D. We could have some fun with this one."

* * *

And so ends the tale of the Huchback and the Eds. I really wish I had more to say...but I don't. Oh well. 


End file.
